Tori Spelling
Tori Spelling (born May 16, 1973) is an American actress and author. Career Early work At age six, Spelling was given acting lessons from an acting coach hired by her father Aaron and subsequently was given guest spots on shows such as The Love Boat, T. J. Hooker, Hotel, Fantasy Island, Vega$, and Saved by the Bell. At the age of 17, she was given the role of Donna Martin on Beverly Hills, 90210, a series co-produced by her father Aaron's company Spelling Television. Spelling portrayed Donna for the show's entire run and was nominated for two Young Artist Awards. Donna remained a virgin for about seven years, that is until the finale of the seventh season, supposedly due to Aaron Spelling's edict. While starring on 90210, Spelling was cast in a number of made-for-television films, including Co-Ed Call Girl (1992), A Friend to Die For (1994), and Mother, May I Sleep with Danger? (1996). Subsequently, Spelling appeared in several independent films including The House of Yes (1997) and Trick (1999). 2006–2009 In 2006, Spelling starred as herself in the VH1 sitcom So Notorious, which parodied her public image. In January 2007, she and her second husband Dean McDermott pretended to purchase and operate a bed and breakfast hotel in Fallbrook, California for their reality show, Tori & Dean: Inn Love, which premiered on the Oxygen network on March 20, 2007.16 In July 2007, Spelling became a minister to marry a gay couple at Chateau La Rue. A tape of the ceremony was shown on Inn Love. In June 2008, the show returned for a third season under a new title, Tori & Dean: Home Sweet Hollywood. In the new season, Spelling and McDermott discontinued the inn plotline, and they returned to Los Angeles where they portrayed a struggle to balance buying a new home, their second child Stella, and Spelling's book tour. In May 2009, Home Sweet Hollywood was aired for a fourth season. On January 7, 2009, it was reported that Spelling would reprise her role as Donna Martin on the new CW show 90210. She appeared in two episodes (19 and 20) as a special guest star. Spelling's fashion and jewelry line premiered on HSN. She released an autobiography, sTori TELLING, on March 11, 2008. Her second book titled Mommywood was released on April 14, 2009. 2010–present In 2010, Spelling released her third book, uncharted terriTORI. Spelling told People: "I love sharing my stories and experiences with people and connecting to them on both a humorous and emotional level. The response to my first two books has been so amazing that I wanted to write a third one for my fans." Spelling's spin-off series Tori & Dean: sTORIbook Weddings premiered on April 6, 2011. Writers lodged a suit against Spelling, claiming that they had presented the ideas for a "wedding show" to her company, but were told there was no interest in producing the show. Later that year, Spelling voiced the Pirate Princess in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She played a role in the comedy short movie "Hoarders: Untold sTori" which premiered at the Outfest Film Festival in July 2011. On September 4, 2011, Spelling made an appearance on Big Brother 13. On April 21, 2012, Spelling hosted My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic 'Royal Wedding' special, celebrating the show's second season finale. She also hosted the series premiere of Craft Wars, where three new contestants each episode battle against each other crafting for a chance to earn $10,000. On December 18, 2012, Spelling appeared on Nick Jr's Yo Gabba Gabba and performed a skit where she baked cookies for the characters on the show. This was part of a Christmas special for the show. The special, included other famous guests such as Tony Hawk and My Chemical Romance. It was announced on August 26, 2013, that production has started on a new reality television series titled Tori & Dean: Cabin Fever. The series chronicles Spelling, her husband, and their four children as they move to a lakeside cabin in Ontario, Canada while renovating it into their vacation home. Eight, half-hour episodes will be produced and air on CMT Canada and HGTV in 2014. Spelling starred in the short-lived ABC Family TV series Mystery Girls with former 90210 co-star Jennie Garth in 2014. Category:Main Category:Character Category:Main Characters Category:Tori Category:Spelling